goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Recess enemies (Cheay, Chucko, Lawson and Jocko) cuss in class and get grounded
Miss Finster was teaching her 5th Grade Students some maths lessons. Miss Finster: Okay, class, let's start the day with a few new math problems. What is five times two? Come on, class, don't be shy. Just give it your best shot. Johnny V raised his hand. Miss Finster: Yes, Johnny? Johnny: Twelve? Miss Finster: Okay. Now let's try to get an answer from someone who's not a complete idiot. Anyone? Come on, don't be shy. Chucko: I think I know the answer, Miss Finster. Cheay mocked Chucko in a high-pitched, gibberish voice. Cheay: Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh. Chucko: Shut up, jackboy! Cheay: enraged HEY! DON'T CALL ME JACK BOY, YA F***ING MORON! Miss Finster was shocked and horrified. Miss Finster: Cheay, did you just say the F-word?? Cheay: Moron? Chucko: No, he's talking about f***. You can't say f*** in school, you f***ing jacka**. Miss Finster: Chucko! Cheay: Why the f***not? Miss Finster: Cheay! Lawson: Dude, you just said f*** again! Miss Finster: Lawson! Jocko: F***. Miss Finster: Jocko! Cheay: What's the big deal? It doesn't hurt anybody. F***, f****ity-f***-f***-f***. Miss Finster: How would you like to go see Principal Prickly? Cheay: How would you like to suck my b****. Everyone gasped in shock. Miss Finster: furiously WHAT DID YOU SAY?!? Cheay: Oh, I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Actually, what I said was: Then Cheay picked up a megaphone and cleared his throat. Cheay: 'How would you like to suck my b****, Miss Finster?' Miss Finster stood rooted to the spot, furiously frozen in shock. Lawson: Holy s***, dude. Miss Finster: Alright, that's it! It's the principal's office for you four, now march! Then Cheay, Chucko, Lawson and Jocko went to Prickly's office in disgrace, and Gelman sat in the chair in front of Principal Prickly's office and grunted. Inside Prickly's office, Principal Prickly was very upset with Cheay, Chucko, Lawson and Jocko. Principal Prickly: Well, I must say, I'm very disappointed in you boys, okay? You should be ashamed of yourselves. Now, I've already called in your mothers-- Chucko: shocked You called my mom?! Principal Prickly: That's right. Chucko: terrified Oh, no, dude! Cheay: Principal Prickly, can I ask a question? Principal Prickly: Okay, what? Cheay: What's the big f***ing deal, b****? Lawson: Yeah! Principal Prickly: Aah! N-Now I want to know where you heard these horrific obscenities, okay? Lawson: Nowhere. Chucko: Uh, we heard them from Miss Finster a few times before. Lawson: Yeah! Principal Prickly: Boys, I seriously doubt that Miss Finster ever said, uh, "Eat penguin s***, you a**-spelunker". Cheay, Chucko, Lawson and Jocko started laughing. Cheay: He-he-he-he! Sweet! Principal Prickly: All right, that's it! I've had enough of all your foul profanity! I have no choice but to suspend you for two weeks! The door suddenly slammed opened, and Cheay, Chucko, Lawson and Jocko's mothers came in, not looking happy at all. Lawson: Uh-oh. Principal Prickly: Thank you all for coming on such short notice. Lawson's mum: This just isn't like you, Erwin. Jocko's mum: You neither, Jocko. Chucko's mum: What did my son say, Principal Prickly? Did he say the S-Word? Principal Prickly: No, it was worse than that. Chucko's mum: The F-Word?! Principal Prickly: Here's a list of the things they've been saying. Okay? All the moms looked at the list. Lawson's mum: Oh, dear God. Chucko's mum: What the heck is a rim job? Cheay's mum: Why, that's when you put your legs behind your head and have someone lick your a**. The others stared at Cheay's mum while Chucko's mother frowned in anger and disgust at Cheay's mum. Chucko's mum: Young man, you will tell Principal Prickly this instant where you heard all these horrible phrases! Chucko: I--I-- Lawson: We can't tell you. We all took a sacred oath, and swore ourselves to secrecy. Cheay: It was the TV show called South Park. Lawson: Dude! Cheay: What? F*** you, guys. I wanna get out of here. Chucko's mum: South Park? That TV show?! Principal Prickly: Excuse me, what the heck is South Park? Chucko's mum: South Park is a very inappropriate, profane and dodgy TV show on Comedy Central about little 4th grade children! Nothing but foul language and toilet humor! Principal Prickly: Well, I guess I'll have to send a warning letter out to parents before more children see South Park. Cheay: Everybody's f***in' seein' it. Cheay's mum: angrily Cheay! Cheay: I'm sorry, I can't help myself: That show has warped my fragile little mind. Lawson's mum: Come on, Erwin. Let's go home, you're grounded for two weeks, which means no TV and no pocket money until you're ungrounded. Jocko's mum: You too, Jocko. Let's go home, you're grounded for two weeks, which means no TV and no pocket money until you're ungrounded. Chucko's mum: You three, Chucko. Let's go home, you're grounded for two weeks, which means no TV and no pocket money until you're ungrounded. Cheay's mum: You four, Cheay. Let's go home, you're grounded for two weeks, which means no TV and no pocket money until you're ungrounded. Then Cheay, Chucko, Lawson and Jocko went home with their angry mothers in disgrace, crying. CAST Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Principal Prickly Evil Genius/David/Zack as Johnny V Joey as Chucko Kowalski Dave as Cheay Eric as Lawson Paul as Jocko Kate as Cheay's mum Bridget as Mrs Kowalski (Chucko's mum) Kimberly as Mrs Lawson (Lawson's mum) Salli as Jocko's mum Category:All Cheay deserves Category:All Chucko Kowalski deserves Category:All Lawson deserves Category:All Jocko deserves Category:Grounded Stuff